Another Hunter
by Warp Ligia Obscura
Summary: What happens when you put 2 Naomis together? p.s. not exactly humour, unless you are like me, with a sense of humour odder than Fiona's. DEAD FIC IS DEAD


Another HunterChapter 1: Gun Sniper NS versus Snipe Fox  
By Warp da Warp Liger

Legend -   
**_New original character_**  
"Sentient speech"   
'Thoughts'  
=Organoid or Ultimate X talking=  
_weapon_  
{Comment to readers from Me}  
/me "Me talking to characters"  
censored/ : Censored content

It's **Warp da Warp Liger** again! This time, I decided to expand on the Hunter family tree. Here, there are three Hunters, Brad, Jon Hunter (created by GenoX), and my contribution, NAOMI Hunter. Mwahahaha!!! You homo sapiens read that MAD comic called Spy vs. Spy? Well, I based this fic off of it. It's quite clearly a humour fic as the two Naomis try to outdo each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual Zoids NC/0 characters. Jon Hunter is property of GenoX, whose profile you can see at . I do own Naomi ScharfschÃ¼tze Hunter, though. Note: This takes place the day after chapter 9 of Clash Of The Unofficial Groups, my other fanfic as of this writing, in case you trivia fans need to know. [Why homo sapiens want to know, I don' know.]

* * *

It was the day after Brad Hunter and Naomi Fluegel's wedding and Brad had just woken up when the doorbell chimed merrily. Groaning in disgust, he got some clothes on and limped over to the door, feeling unwilling to go any faster.

At the door, he was greeted by his purple-eyed twin, Jon Hunter. Taking a look at his brother's weary look, Jon could not suppress a laugh. " Morning, Brad."  
"Morning. What are you here for?" yawned out Brad.  
"You have a visitor, duh. That's not me, by the way." Brad's next comment was cut off by a curt "Stop whatever you are doing now! I will kill if you do not!"

That phrase was enough to inspire fear in Brad. At least, until he noticed Jon smirking. 'That voice, it sounds so familiar, but who? It's not Naomi, she's still in bed...' Brad finally knew enough to figure out the mystery person. He screamed out, "Na-yo-mi(Naomi) Scharf-shoo-tze(ScharfschÃ¼tze) Hun-ter(Hunter), come here NOW!"

At this, Jon laughed loudly. So loudly, in fact, that he awoke his sister-in-law. It made no difference anyway. A rather large dust cloud that was reddish now appeared and raced towards him, before suddenly shrieking to a halt. "Hi, bro!" called out the other Hunter. Now Naomi Fluegel walked out of the bedroom, bleary-eyed. She managed to utter a "What's all the noise about?" before she set eyes on _another Hunter_. When she did so, she got a shock.

Sapphire blue eyes stared back at her. However, it was not the presence of a third Hunter that was significant. It was the looks of the other. Naomi ScharfschÃ¼tze Hunter {from now on, I shall refer to her as Naomi S and call the other Naomi just plain Naomi} could be her twin any day. The face was identical and if one compared photographs just of their heads, only Naomi S' Hunter family hairstyle could distinguish her from Naomi. Naomi S wore the usual Hunter outfit as well, only it was Naomi layered red-and-black.

As soon as Naomi S set eyes on her sister-in-law, she was unset and shouted, "Brad, why did you have to marry someone who looks just like me?"  
At this, Naomi was enraged and screamed back, "Oh yeah? Well, who asked you to be born that way?"  
The rapid-fire criticism-trading soon grew out of proportion, with the two clawing at each other. At their wit's ends, the 2 male Hunters shouted, "STOP IT!!!"  
Both Naomis paused at this. "Very good, very good," said Jon. " Now just sit down and make up. There's no need to quarrel."  
"Humph!" both Naomis said, turning their backs and sitting down, not facing each other.

After much silence, during which the 2 brothers had thought that the feud was over, Naomi S suddenly screamed out, " I can't take it any more! Naomi Fluegel, I challenge you to a Zoid battle! My Snipe Fox against your Gun Sniper NS! Let's prove once and for all who is the better Hunter!"  
"Fine!" Naomi rebutted. "But don't go running to mummy if you lose!"  
"Trust me!" Naomi S replied. "I won't! Then it's settled then. Tomorrow, 1000 hrs, at the location of the Battle of Red River!"  
"Be there!" Naomi said with an oddly cheeky smile as she watched Naomi S walk out of the door. 

The next day, Naomi went out to the place. Faint marks still stayed, reminding visitors of the battle that took place there, effectively stopping the Empire's advancement into Republican territory. Soon enough, the Judge arrived, and Naomi saw Naomi S's Zoid emerge from the shadows. The Snipe Fox was a dark red Shadow Fox-lookalike. Even the vulcan on top of the Zoid was there.

"Impressed? You should be."  
"Should I? What's so special about that? It's just a cheap imitation of Brad's Shadow Fox," Naomi mentioned.  
"Not really, dear sister-in-law. I also have the twin guns of Jon's Glow Fox on my Zoid, you know." Naomi S rebutted.  
"Really. We'll see about that." Naomi smiled.

The Judge started yapping its prep talk again. " Blah blah blah... blah blah blah... blah blah blah... The Gun Sniper NS versus the Snipe Fox. Battle Mode... 0982. Ready? Fight!"

Naomi immediately set off for the nearest spot of concealed elevation. Naomi S watched this without batting an eyelash, saying to herself, " She doesn't know who she's up against." Soon afterwards, a bullet raced towards the Snipe Fox. However, Naomi S activated the vulcan gun and effortlessly shot it out of the air.

'What? How did she do that?'  
'Easy enough, dear sister-in-law. Let's see what you can do now.'  
Naomi's lips curled into an oddly jovial smile as she thought, 'Okay, censored/, let's do it!'

Naomi turned the Gun Sniper NS around and blazed away at the Snipe Fox with the twin wrist guns of her Zoid. The Snipe Fox caught the bullets and now returned the favour. However, this time it was not successful. " How the hell did you dodge that?" Naomi S asked in surprise.  
"Easily enough," Naomi said savagely. "The tactics and fighting styles run in the family. By analysing the moves of Brad and Jon, I was able to predict what you were going to do next."  


"Okay! I've had it with you!" Naomi S screamed and randomly blazed at the Gun Sniper NS.  
" Oh really? I thought you would have more stamina than that," Naomi teased.  
"I've had enough!" screamed Naomi S. "Die!" The vulcan cut a trail that headed towards Naomi. However, it never hit. The Gun Sniper NS leapt over it and chased after it, returning fire all the time.

Naomi S now charged, her Snipe Fox preparing for a Strike Laser Claw attack. Just as she had gotten into the jump, Naomi turned the Gun Sniper NS sharply and fired the sniper rifle right into the closest front claw before leaping out of the way. She took off for the distance when a stream of bullets suddenly headed her way. Naomi S was screaming, "Die, censored/! DIE!" Left without a choice, Naomi fired the sniper rifle as many times as she could before the bullets hit.

The bullets of the vulcan gun hit the Gun Sniper NS and it went into a Command System Freeze. The Judge noticed this and said, "Battle over! Battle over! The winner is..." The Snipe Fox suddenly collapsed as the bullets of Naomi's sniper rifle punched through the armour and out the other side. "There is no winner? Not again! That's the 2nd draw in a fortnight! Okay then, a rematch will be held in a week's time. Farewell." The Judge capsule now set off, but the sharp of hearing could still tell that the judge was still muttering, "2 draws in 1 week? This is getting weird..."

Once the 2 Naomis had gotten out of their Zoids, Naomi S screamed, "Darn! That's it! I challenge you to FIBUA!{Fighting In Built-Up Areas, a _game_}"  
"Okay!" Naomi shouted back as she got back into her Gun Sniper NS and set off with Brad back home.

Announcer: What will happen in their game of FIBUA? Find out next time, on Another Hunter chapter 2: Outhide Outgun OutFIBUA!

* * *

I don't think I am very good at Spy vs. Spy stories. That's because JT never gave me any to read. So forgive my poor tit-for-tat tales, okay? This is NOT a one-shot.

That reminds me... If you're reviewing this fic, please review my other work, Clash Of The Unofficial Groups too! If you can, be so kind as to contribute an OC of your own! Details in chapter 8. Remember, flames will earn you negative fame! If you need to, please contact me at warpliger@lycos.co.uk. **Thanks!**


End file.
